Mothers Day
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: When the Rachester family celebrates Mothers day. dedicated to my Momma who's on her recover from her surgery, Happy mothers day!
Title: Mother's Day

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime,Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Stoy whichI thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

"Good morning!" said by the two young men in apron, the servants and butlers somehow found it amusing while the family who sat on the dining was practically having a chuckling and giggling fits.

"What's the occasion?" asked by the oldest lady who sat at the right side of the duke, "Well, today is a special day for the ladies!" said by Takumi who placed some food for his children.

"Woah… and why us?" Misaki asked pinching her husband's cheeks, "It's mommies day!" said by her three children.

"Aww… and I thought you boys are all grown up and forgot about me?" cooed by their mother giving both Gerard and Takumi a kiss, "That is sooooo cute!" she said giddily.

"Well, you beat us to it…" said by The two older men who entered the dining with a few freshly picked flowers on hand, "Aww… you too also?" said by the two older ladies.

"How could we forget?" kissed by Yuu and Richard to their wives, "And breakfast is served!" said by Gerard who placed the last dish.

"By the way, both of us decided to have a party for tonight's occasion and you ladies better be prepared for more surprises" Takumi added who sat with them still on apron.

As they finished eating the ladies headed to the garden to have a little chat, but on their way Patricia spotted a huge banquet of roses outside been thrown away, she picked it up and read the tag, she gave a shocked look and covered her mouth in the process.

"Mom? Takumi and Gerard are waiting" said by Misaki who was being pulled by her three children, "Oh… uhm… I'm coming, I'll just put this to my room" Patricia excused herself immediately to bring the treasured item to her room and place it to a vase.

Later on she came back an spent some time with her grand children, "Mommy, look!" pointing at the tree, "Oh… hi, Pat" greeted by Misaki as the guy nodded in response.

"Sweety, come down from there and join us?" invited by Patricia, which the guy declined by walking out of their sight, Richard sighed at the attitude of the boy while Yuu wanted to scold him.

"Yuu, don't… maybe he doesn't feel well…" Patricia sighed, "Takumi, talk to your brother… he's being rude…" Misaki told him.

"Uncle, why is Uncle Pat always cold?" asked by his eldest nephew, "Dokie, he's not that cold he's just being himself" explained by Gerard.

"Oh… Rufus!" called by Gerard to their pet bulldog who passed by them, "And the dog got the also ignored us…" chuckled by Yuu.

"do you have any say about Pat, Richie?" scold by his wife Yuka, "Why would grandfather be?" said Takumi with a chuckle, "Pat's attitude was also similar to his…" said by his daughter plainly with a giggle.

"And I'm the one to blame?" Richard sighed, throughout the morning at the garden the family stayed their having their chat with a tea while Takumi, Yuu and Gerard played with the younger walkers, funny how Richard teased Gerard to find a girlfriend.

As the family was having their time the usual tour of the tourist past by them, "And as you may see the Arch Duke of Britain is still living and ruling this castle" she pointed at the portrait of the family.

"The Couple at the middle is the Duke and Duchess, Duke Richard Rachester and Duchess Yuka Rachester, the lady beside the Duchess is their daughter Lady Patricia while behind her is her husband lord Yuu, a business man in Japan whom she fell in love and married, also behind her is the wife of her second son Takumi, her name is Lady Misaki Ayuzawa-Hirose who is the top lawyer of Japan and below are their children the eldest is Lucas Duke, the second was Henry Nikolas and the youngest Yukijou" she stated which the tourist awed, "Ohh! And who are those three handsome men who looked like Lady Patricia?" said by the other tourist.

"And of course Lady Patricia's three handsome sons, the eldest is lord Gerard who manages the family matters, the middle is Takumi the business man who took up his father's business in Japan and the youngest which is the heir apparent of the Duke lord Charles Patrick Richard Rachester, he is also named the Son of Britain after he joined the MMA world and became a title holder.

"Oh… that doggy is soooo cute!" said by an American tourist, "That's Rufus, he resembles the attitude of the youngest Hirose" the tour guide giggled.

The guest awed at the family's back story, "And speaking of the heir here he comes!" said by the tour guide who met Pat on their way, he was practically wearing his gym shirt and camouflage MMA shorts with his family logo on the side and his RACHESTER name also the flag of England.

Walking around the castle with his socks and Jordan slippers, "Pat, where you heading?" the lady tourist somehow didn't notice that he didn't hear her, "come again Sue?" as he removed his beats headphone.

"I said where you heading?" she repeated surprising the other that she just greeted a noble openly, "The garden… momma and the others are right there chilling, and I would like to give this to the three kids as a sorry from earlier…" he showed his freebie and soccer ball.

The guests looked at his 6 ft 4 figure making the lady stand tall only on his chest, "And because you're here can you wait a bit?" he asked which she agreed, he ran back where he was been and came back shortly after.

"Here, as promised from my last match" giving her his shirt, hoodie and ball cap" the tour guide's eyes sparkled, "Thankiees! You're so sweet!" stating that he made the guy blush, "Any way, your clients might appreciate if they see the duke up close?" he offered.

"Of course! And thank you!" she thanked him again and all headed to the garden where the family are, "Monsters!" Pat called the kids which made them ran to him, "Here" handing them the toys making the others happy.

"Sorry about that earlier ma… I wasn't in the mood…" Pat giving her a huge box of chocolate which made his other brothers laugh, "And thus he may be the coldest but he is the biggest momma's boy" joked Gerard making his younger brother glare at him.

"You better not be on his bad side" teased Takumi making the oldest shake in fear, "And now, today you guys are lucky to see the Duke and his family up close and personal" stated by Sue who was standing from the balcony pointing at the family, "Oh… look it's Susie~" pointed by Patricia "Look Gerard, it's Sue!" teased Takumi to the oldest making him blush.

"Yiii~" teased by his father, the guest was surprised that the family was like normal like any other, the tour guide smiled with a tin of shyness from the teasing, "A little friendly game of football brothers?" asked Takumi to his other two siblings and they agreed, asking their father to join who was sweating cold knowing the middle and the youngest liked to take it too far.

"I don't know if I will survive this…" said by Yuu who sighed and Gerard ended up fainting, the kids and the ladies together with the Duke laughed at the scene.

Later at lunch the two boys served another surprise for the ladies but especially to their mother while Takumi gave a special surprise to his wife, the children gave a card.

The youngest stayed silent throughout the meal, "I'll be leaving later tonight to prepare for another training camp at London" he stated making his mother look at him with sadness, "Can that wait tomorrow Pat?" asked Gerard, "It's your mother and grandmother's party!" said by Yuu and Richard who disagreed, "I'm sorry but it can't be helped…" he stood and left the table rudely again.

The ladies this time decided to have a little break while the boys do their stuff for their other surprise, Patricia headed back to her shared room to get some rest and prepare for the later occasion when she found a crumpled sticky note at her door making her teary eyed again.

When the time of the party came the four boys did will on organizing it and even invited many people including business partners, nobles and other family friends and extended family, the Ayuzawas are also present.

"This is occasion is entitled to all the mothers around us but most of all for our grandmother, mother and to my dear wife who has given me three energetic and cute children" Takumi stated it on the microphone making his wife blush in the process, "Tonight Mother, me and Misaki gave thanks to the four boys who organized this part for us and to you who shared the moment, please enjoy the night!" said by Patricia.

"But it's sad that my youngest is not around to spend it with us because he has his own matter" she stated it with sadness making the guests awe and fell sorry, "It's alright mother…" said by Patricia to her mother who was even more sadder because she was fond with the youngest.

"Aww… thank you!" Misaki kissed her husband full in the lips, "EWWW~" protested by the children, "Hurry up and get a girlfriend!" pressed by the Duke to Gerard who gave him the aww-come-on-look while his butler tried to stifle the laughter.

As the family and the guest enjoyed the evening food and entertainment, "Sorry for the little interruption because me and Takumi found this tape on out little brother's studio this afternoon when we asked if we could borrow his equipment" pointing at the huge sound system and other computer equipment, "As we opened and watched the content I think this is needed to be seen, but we don't know why ke kept it…" the brothers looked at each other.

As the video had played it was Pat who was fixing his front cam taking a seat on his drum set, "I… ahem… ah… I made this for momma because since this morning I tried to give her a breakfast but the twibs beat me to it… and when I tried flowers well… the oldies got me… may be I was just slow… then this afternoon I was supposed to give you this… *showing a card* but the monsters also beating me at giving you something… that's the reason why I was in a bad mood earlier… well… I better start before I leave" he sighed.

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight" First was he was playing his guitar

"I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry" This time shifted to drumming.

"For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry" another shifted to his key board.

"'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more" he was singing on this part with no instruments in hand.

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?

We need each other

To have, to hold.

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong (you gotta be strong)

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

[another version says: "Believe me, you'll be in my heart"]

I'll be there from this day on,

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)

No matter what they say (I'll be with you)

You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always.

The scene was familiar like it was a Jonathan young MV because he has a tenor voice which also blends well, "Wow… that we cannot do…" admitted by the two boys, "Also he outdid us did he?" told by the duke.

The guessed clapped at the youngest's talent, "Wow his talent is not just for brawling, but also making the girls like him more." Joked by one of the young ladies who has a crush on him.

Yuka and Patricia was practically crying at the message of the song when, "Who died?" asked by the youngest who joined the formal party only wearing his usual short outfits, "You silly boy! Come here!" as he was attacked by his mother dropping his bag on the process.

"Wha?" he has a questioning look, his mother squished his face between her two palms making him bend over his tall figure.

"I found the flowers this morning! Why did you throw it away! It was pretty!" she cooed, "How pretty exactly?" pointed by her husband and the Duke, "A huge full banquet of fresh roses, thank goodness it was not damaged on the process of being thrown" she giggled making the older men look with disbelief which the guests found amusement.

"Also, the note you made and stuck it to my door has a beautiful message!" she cooed again, "I did not post it there, ma…" he stated with a bit of surprise, "Actually uncle we did…" Yuki raised his hand while jumping.

"We found it on uncle's computer table!" the middle child also piped in, "Note to self, always put many locks on my door to keep my nosy family out…" he grumbled making the others laugh.

"Anyway, you silly-silly boy! Momma loves you and will always accept even you're not the first!" she kissed his whole face making his older brothers laugh so hard, "Also, stop being so emotional… it not like you… you're like this!" he mother removed his cap and showed the word _'TOUGH'_ "Aw… my baby boy is growing up so fast, I wish you're still a baby so I could still feed you and take you to waks and dress you up!" as she stated that this time the people who laughed was his ringside crew and coach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" the youngest showed irritation and glared at them making them stop.

Though out that night they had fun and enjoyed the party also many admired the youngest who was making many ladies like him more not from his looks but also his talent and coolness, his two older broter kept on teasing him about it.

~Extra

"Charlie? An you play more for mommy?" while Pat agreed.

He sat on the grand piano and started top play,

Whatever you do

I'll do it too

Show me everything

And tell me how

You know me something

And yet nothing to me

I can see there is too much to learn

It's all so close

And yet so far

I see myself

As people see me

But I just know there's something bigger out there

I want to know, can you show me

I want to know about the strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar

About the strangers like me

Every gesture

Every move that she makes

Makes me feel like never before

Why do I have this growing need to be beside her

There are some emotions that I never knew

Some for the world far beyond this place

Beyond the trees, above the clouds

I see before me a new horizon

I want to know, can you show me?

I want to know about the strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something is familiar

About the strangers like me

Come with me now

To see my world

Where there's beauty beyond your dreams

Can you feel the things I feel right now with you

Take my hand

There's a world I need to know

I want to know, can you show me?

I want to know about the strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something is familiar

About the strangers like me

I want to know

~End

A/N: Thanks for reading, I haven't edited this yet but I hope you like this *smiley* I dedicate this fic to my momma, also show me your love and support by clicking the review button and tell me what you think! Please really I need feed backs so that I can improve.

Madamo nga gugma,

Yaj~


End file.
